beyblade_xforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Striking Overpowered Paladin U:RD
Metal Face Bolt: Paladin A Metal Face Bolt is an upgrade to the Hybrid Wheel System's Face Bolt that as its name implies, is made of metal. It provides extra weight and is very useful in Attack and Defense-Type customizations. They usually weigh about 4.7 grams and are abbreviated as MF or MF2 in customization. Metal Face Bolts are generally metal versions of the Face Bolt, being used to add and distribute weight in Beyblade customizations. They are mostly used for Defense-Types, but can also be used for Attack-Types, in order to slow down their quick movement and to prevent recoil. They have little use in Stamina because the added weight slows the Bey's spin velocity a little bit. They traditionally come in red, black and silver, but many special colors (green, purple etc.) have been produced as well. Energy Ring: Striker Striker II is the successor to Striker (Unicorno). It's similar to the original Striker's Energy Ring. It resembles it, in that it is three-sided with spikes on it's three sides, representing the horns and the head of a unicorn, going in a rightward circular movement. However, the spikes are more snuggled in together with the horns being longer, more detailed, and a violet rather than silver and bronze. Striker II is a transparent aquamarine, and contains a powder-like substance used to increase it's weight like all 4D Energy Rings. Weighing 3.27 grams, it is amongst the heaviest Energy Rings and has use in three-sided Fusion Wheels like Diablo, Blitz and Hades; much like Kerbecs, but mostly with Blitz, as it provides excellent synergy with it. It is a dark green/blue in color. 4D Wheel: Quick Flashed This Wheel has 4 Layers ; all of those 3 make my Quick - Flashed 4D wheel. It has 3 modes ; dual rotation. You can switch modes by placing a Frame at the top of the other 2 Frames. *1st mode; Cosmic Mode: This makes the 4D Wheel extremely thick and it increases defense. *2nd mode; Blitz Mode: This makes the 4D Wheel very wide to make it easier to make the hit meet each other. It can attack a 250 Spin Track without missing once. *3rd mode; Flasher Mode: This makes the 4D Wheel Increase attack 65% more and it can also make it thin to cut the air. Frames and 1 Core The PC Frame and The Metal Frame and The Final Frame and A Core are known to make the ultimate 4D Wheel ; QUICK FLASHED *Cosmic's PC Frame : Cosmic features a PC Frame, with PC being an abbreviation of polycarbonate of which, it is constructed of. Big Bang's Plastic Wheel is a translucent red that bears a three-winged design similar to Storm. As always, these three wings are meant to represent Pegasus' wings and feature a slanted gap between each wing. Big Bang's Plastic Wheel also features two square-like holes on each wing in order to help change it's Mode with Cosmic's Attack Wheel. Attack Wheel *Blitz's Metal Frame : Blitz's Metal Frame is circular, with three spikes on three sides with a square-like protrusion between each spike. Just like Pegasus striker has a Metal Frame now since it was customized. The spikes are thick and oval-shaped, almost like that of a shield and it is where the weight is focused from Blitz's Metal Frame; they also are designed to fit into the gaps created in Blitz's Core. It can be used with Blitz's Core for a Mode Change. *Flasher's Final Frame : Flasher's Final Frame is a circular , with jaggy spikes on 5 sides with a Pentagonal-like protrusion between each jaggy spike. Just like Striker and Pegasus has a Metal Frame now since it has been secretly upgraded. The Jaggy Spikes are super thick , almost like that of Paladin's Sword and it is where the weight is focused from Flasher's Final Frame; they also are designed to fit into the circular bits created in Diablo's Core. It can be used with Diablo's Core for a mode Change. *Nemesis's Core : Diablo's Core is also a circular Core that also borrows designs from many Metal Fury/4D Beys. They are as follows, a part of Scythe Kronos T125EDS, a part of Blitz Striker 100RSF, a wing design of Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF, a part of Fusion Hades AD145SWD, a part of Flash Sagittario, a part of Variares D:D, a dragon's head/neck of L-Drago Destroy F:S, and a wing design of Big Bang Pegasus F:D. Other than this, the Core does indeed appear bulky and thick. 4D Drive : Ultimate Random Drive This 4D Drive has the power of PF:D the Endurance of PB:D and the Defense of EID:D. First the blader who is using this 4D Drive has to make a choice where it can go either Attack type or Defense type when launching. Then when reached half of its stamina , it automatically turns to DB:D (Diamond Bearing : Drive). DB:D mode increases the stability and the stamina to make it the Legendary Stamina type bey. This also is one of the most sharpest 4D Drives in the whole bey history. *PF:D ( Prototype Final Drive ) is the fastest 4D Drive ever. When Striker slows down,the LRGF goes down to increase its speed. *EID:D (Eternal Iron Delta : Drive) This Drive has the most defense ever and makes it more heavier. Its made of really heavy Iron and can break diamonds by a plan. Equipment : Balancing Driver Spirit Core This Equipment makes Striker Balanced through 20 mins when unbalanced. This also increases Stamina when on B:D mode , increases Attack when on F:D mode and it increases Defense on D:D mode. It also Unleashes the hidden talents from the Beyblade and the Blader to become the Strongest and it turns anger and rage into its own energy. This also steals that from opponents. Launcher: Air Hitting Launcher This launcher launches Paladin by hitting the air with the launcher on your hand. This launcher also makes the core stronger because there is some special machine inside it where it can pour some liquid on it. You can make the bey spin like a wild tornado when you hit the air as hard as you can.